The Rise of the Moon
The Rise of the Moon In the early 40s, America re-began its trips to the moon. Soon, other countries followed and started their own missions to the moon in search of Helium. The Americans had a large part of the moon, with France and Britain behind. China also had a decent sized colony. Japan had the smallest colony, but still had a very productive area in terms of energy produced. The rest of the world combined to form the largest colony of them all, the Republic of the Moon. Companies like AmeriMoon and AmeriHelium soon popped up and began to send enough one electricity to power America for one year. American power plants could not keep up, and soon shut down. The 50s The Moon reached 300 million people by 2055. There was massive immigration as companies like Moon Motors (MM), AutoMoonbiles, and many1 others began producing a variety of new space cars. The average cost in 2045 to buy a space car capable of going to the Moon was one million. Plus, these first space cars took up large amounts of gas or electricity, crashed often, and were bulky. In 2055 the space cars were only 100,000, were more efficient, and had better safety levels. There were also new spaces. e cars capable of using Helium. These new ones cost 150,000, had better mileage, but were less safe. Their was also the solar powered space cars that were smaller, less safe, and cheaper. The main form of music on the Moon was Rock n Roll as it was surprisingly popular among Moon citizens. They also preferred the diner with the Stereo that allowed anyone to pick the song. The 60s However, many colonists wanted to have a better say in how their colonies were run. American Colonists had the same rights as any other Americans, but they wanted to have a better say in their colonies policies. By 2061, most Countries let their colonies go free. However, China did not let their colony go so fast. They began bombarding revolters and sending troops to their colony. The colonists began guerrilla warfare and killing any Chinese troops. Soon entire neighborhoods were destroyed that were suspected to have rebels. The entire world watched as hundreds of innocent people were killed. In 2062, the other newly formed moon countries declared war on China. The The First Moon War was being fought. The colonists bought the newest weapons available to them, like the Target Laser, a new weapon that could exactly determine the angle and other information needed to hit an enemy by missile. The Air force soon began shooting down any Chinese landing forces. The Chinese were surprised by the other countries quick mobilisation, however they realised that if they took over these countries that they could control the entire helium supply. The Chinese began producing a new air vehicle that could survive a hit by a missile long enough for it to drop its troops off and get help. They also began using new "star satellites" that could knock out any missile. They soon had their colony under Chinese control again, and were soon advancing across the neutral moon going to get to the Moon Countries. Soon, New America began digging trenches and placing mines across the area to stop the Chinese advance. They soon had stopped them, and by late 2062 had pushed back the Chinese. Greater Britain and Paris soon fired hundreds of missiles into the Capitol of the Chinese colony. Back on Earth, China was embargoed by most of the world. The U.N demanded that China withdrawal, when they didn't they lost their permanent seat. Soon the Chinese economy ground to a halt. The Chinese were facing bankruptcy. At the end of 2065, with American, British, French, and Japanese forces at the border of the colony and out of cash, they admitted defeat and retreated off the moon, never to return. Soon the Chinese colony was now a country, and was soon a beacon of hope for Chinese families back on Earth hoping for Freedom. The Moon Countries soon formed the Moon Defense Alliance (MDA). They also joined the U.N and promised not to pollute the air of the moon as they would lose everything they fought for then if it was destroyed. The Moon soon became a place of tourism and research as city lights did not interfere with telescopes. The moon also began manufacturing cars that ran on batteries. Soon, another population boom happened in 2067 when the highway between Earth and the Moon was completed. The immigrants were mostly American and British as the highway was completed in America and Britain was one of the few that helped pay for it. Citizens from other countries had to pay high prices to get a ticket, get documented, go through dozens of agencies to make sure they aren't terrorists or criminals, get passport s, and much more. The moon was soon populated mostly by English speakers. Many felt that America was trying to get influence on the moon by doing this. Soon, the price of a ticket was lowered, and some agencies were removed, but it was still hard to use the space highway. The 70s In 2071, a new design was able to create more efficient space cars to travel between the Moon and Earth. The price of moving to the moon was now very cheap, it only cost, on average, 7000 USD to move. The Moon's population soon reached one billion, while Earth's reached 14 billion. The lessons learned on the moon soon helped create new ways of travel to reach other planets. The world was soon looking for more places to move to. The Moon became a stopping place for millions of people who were heading to new planets, and some even settled down and began living on the Moon. The Moon provided much of the energy needed for long trips to space stations around Jupitar. The Moon was soon a transportation leader of the Space World, and began to make more factories to produce new spacecraft. As more of the Moon was settled, many began to argue about who should own the unclaimed land. The New Americans and Great Britain agreed with each other to come to each others aid if a war broke out. In turn, The French, Chinese and Japanese Moon Countries agreed to help each other in case of war. The Republic of the Moon joined the Americans and British. They formed the Triple Alliance. The Chinese, French, and Japanese formed the Tri-Pact. Then, in the elections, corruption went sky high. The Corporations CEs became most of Congress and controlled the presidency. They formed the first Corporate Fascist Governments. The Triple Alliance was the last democracy on the Moon. In 2073, The Corporate Fascists began spending billions on armies. The Triple Alliance tried to keep up, but their economy was not as big to support it. The next year, the Corporate Fascists attacked the Triple Alliance, to later became known as the Allies. This became the Second Moon War. The Fascists, using old satellites made to blow up Chinese cities began destroying the Allies major bases. The U.N condemned the attack, and began calling on its members, except China, to go fight against the Fascists. However, few picked up the c all. The Fascists won the war in 2076, and soon the Moon was a Corporate Fascists paradise. They controlled the Helium supply, and could change prices to what ever they wanted. Many nations regretted not stopping them, as they now had the means of defending themselves. They began stomping out any workers strikes, repealing worker protection laws, and taxed the middle class to bankruptcy. They banned migration, but supported massive immigration. People were soon trapped in the Moon Nightmare. The wages of workers collapsed. They could barely survive. The wealthy elite owned 95% of the country, while rest of the population fought over the other 5%. The 80s Category:Earth’s moon Category:Moon 21st century